Pups on a Hunt Part II
An unexpected sequel to Pups on a Hunt by Chase_is_King. Summary Ranger was dead. Or that was what the PAW Patrol believed after they witnessed the smothering remains of his copter sinking into the ocean. Had Ryder's notorious twin perished, just like the maniacal ninja Pup? Or was it a rigged ploy to mislead the team into certain oblivion? Noveske, Ranger's right-hand man, plays by different rules. Intelligence of the failed op stunned him and his comrades immensely. Now, the PAW Patrol's deadliest enemy led by a new cold-blooded slayer are playing with fire in the most combustible of times. The PAW Patrol is firmly in their hands. Will they survive? Or will Ranger's henchmen get the better of them? Story Trailer The wilderness blurred past them. Ryder zoned all his focus on the road ahead. His ATV zipped through the gravel, kicking up dirt behind. The GPS in his helmet indicated a bridge up ahead. It would be there only escape from the enemy. He gritted his teeth; if success was reuniting with the Pups in one piece, he would do anything for it. Ranger was perched on the seat behind, squeezing off shots at their pursuers. Unfortunately, they consisted of heavily-armored and -armed war machines, once proudly under his control. Weak pistol rounds won't dent them. Yet strangely enough, the enemy were hesitant to return fire. Maybe some bizarre orders by Noveske? Ryder: We're going to come to a bridge soon, Ranger. It'll bring us to the Pups. I'm pretty sure those enemy vehicles will be too big to fit. Ranger (Hastily reloading his dual pistols): Awesome, Zack, at last we've found an escape! VROOM! VROOM! His ATV roared like a lion and accelerated. 90 kmph … 95 kmph … 100 kmph … 105 kmph. Never ever had Ryder gunned his prized vehicle this fast before. None of the emergencies back in Adventure Bay included high-speed, life-or-death chases. Sooner or later, the ATV's engine would go up in smokes, and leave the two sitting ducks. But then, Ryder thought of the promise he had made with the Pups to split up back at the base. It was the second time he'd done that. Nothing else in Ryder's life had felt more painful, more heartbreaking, more excruciating to leave them, knowing he may not return. He must fulfill that promise. And with the bridge a few kilometers away and a horde of metal predators mere meters behind, it was going to be tough. Suddenly, Ryder's helmet beeped a warning. He glanced behind and gasped: a salvo of rockets, more like brilliantly bright balls of destruction, was coming straight to them. His helmet automatically identified them as Hydras, guided bombs that wouldn't just blow up his ATV. They would vaporize it. Ryder's trained instincts reacted quickly. He jerked the handlebars to the right, swerving the ATV around sharply. Ryder (Yelling as the rockets' banshee-like screech honed in): Hang on, there are enemy rockets over our heads! The rockets barely missed Ranger, who had ducked just in time. He cursed as he watched them streak into a cluster of trees, which exploded into a pulsating orb of flames. The sonic boom rattled his bones and the earth. A mushroom cloud whooshed into the sky, cloaking the enemy vehicles and the ATV in blinding smoke. Storms of earth and tree remains rained down on them. At once, a gas mask attachment from his helmet wrapped around Ryder's face. The visors switched to thermal, improving his view drastically. He maneuvered around burning patches on the road and down a steep hill. The bridge, a rusty suspension one, was at the far bottom. It led to a dry, savanna-like grasslands, the very same place where they had been deployed to invade Noveske's base. His high hopes returned; they were going to make it. Ranger (Sarcastically): I could've shot down those darn rockets, you know! Ryder: Yeah, you can totally hit rockets screaming towards us at like the speed of light but not those lumbering vehicles behind? The PAW Patrol leader rolled his eyes at his brother's dim words. The paved road gave way to a dirty trail. The bridge was looming closer and closer. They were so close! Beads of cold sweat trickled down his cheeks. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, giving his quivering body a last, fighting chance. Zing zing zing zing zing! Bullets whizzed past Ryder's ear. He swallowed hard and started steering the ATV from side to side, desperate to evade the crossfire. Unbeknownst, two enemy Humvee jeeps had caught up to them on either side and began spraying madly from their Minigun turrets. Ryder (Struggling to stay on the road): Go take them out! Ranger (Taking out his carbine rifle): That was what I was just about to do! The ex-Cadet took careful aim and fired a burst at the jeep on the right. A bloody stitch-work erupting across its gunner's chest and he tumbled onto the road. Ranger glanced at the other jeep. The turret was being reloaded by its frantic gunner. It would buy him and his brother some precious time. Now, he needed Ryder to act quickly. Ranger (Screaming): ACCELERATE THE ATV! NOW! The ATV shuddered, then picked up speed. 105 kmph … 110 kmph … 120 kmph. Never mind going up in smokes, the overdriven engine would hit the roof if it went any faster! The control panel flashed a warning. Ryder would have approximately two minutes to slow down or risk a one-way trip to the skies. Ryder (Flashing his brother a cold glare): Ranger, the ATV's going to blow a fuse if it goes any faster! The gunner was done reloading the turret. He lined up the glowing red reticule of the Minigun's sight at the red ATV. Just a quick burst, and the vehicle would be finished. He pulled the trigger. Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta! Streams of burning white rounds whizzed from the barrels. The gunner laughed as his fingers held the trigger. In a split second, the ATV suddenly rocketed out of the way and the bullets smashed instead into the other jeep. The gunner could only look on in horror as the bullet-ravaged vehicle went up in flames. Driver (Startled by the deafening explosion): What was that? Did you hit take out the target? Gunner (Nervously): Uh…no? Before the driver could angrily respond, Ranger leaped onto the windshield of the jeep and brought up a combat knife. His bloodthirsty, grim reaper smile froze the driver's heart. Without thinking, he threw a measly punch. Ranger swatted it away and thrust the blade into his temple. The driver's eyes rolled back, then collapsed in a pool of blood. Gunner (In horror): What the f- The gunner couldn't finish his sentence, for his throat had been severed. His hands shot up to his neck. Warm blood gushed out like a burst fire hydrant. In the last moments of his life, the gunner was nose to nose with Ranger and his glistening knife. Ranger (Pinning down the gunner): How does it feel to serve under Noveske, private? I heard he was a better leader than me. Gunner (Choking on his own blood and crying): I-I-I- Ranger: Godspeed, and may you rest in pieces. The gunner's eyes widened as Ranger plunged the knife into his heart. The gunner's face twisted in agony, then drew his last breath and died. The ex-cadet wiped his hands. Although nearing eleven years in age, Ranger, like his twin, possessed professionalism and skills comparable to an adult specialist. This killing merely was part of his daily life. He felt no regret. Meanwhile, Ryder had arrived at the bridge. The mass of steel and wires creaked under the zooming ATV. He slowed down, finally allowing the near-wrecked, smoking engine to recover. He looked back. The enemies were still a considerable distance away. And Ranger…wait, where was he? Ranger (Appearing behind on an enemy jeep): Right behind you, Zack! Ryder (Pumping his fist into the air and whooping loudly): Oh yeah! That's the way to go, bro! Suddenly, the engine shook and sputtered. A veil of smoke enveloped Ryder, who broke into a fit of coughing. When the fumes disappeared, he found his ATV right at the end of the bridge. Unfortunately, it refused to go any further. The engine completely melted. No questions of how that happened. Ryder (Getting off his ATV): Quick, let me onto the jeep. Ranger (Jumping onto the ground as well and shooting the tires, rendering the jeep useless): No, we can't keep up this game of cat and mouse forever, Zack. Ryder (Bewildered): Why did you just do that? What do you mean? Wait…''you want us to fight them''? Ranger: It's our only chance, bro. Ryder (On the verge of tears): But the pups… Ranger (Shoving a pistol into Ryder's hands): Look, Zack, if we lock ourselves up in this chase, nobody, including the Pups, will even have the slightest chance of making it out of here alive. Noveske wants us to keep on running away. The PAW Patrol leader wiped away a tear. They were so close to reuniting with the Pups and getting out of his hellhole. All he wanted was to go back to Adventure Bay and be ordinary again. But what Ranger said was right. Everything seemed too straightforward. Even if they escaped, Noveske would still one day finish them off, one by one. Ryder (Determined): Let's go. He gazed at the other end of the bridge. The enemy vehicles had lined themselves along the cliff, their weapons aimed directly at the two brothers. Soldiers of every demounted and took up positions amongst them. A few attack helicopters hovered above the monstrous array of enemies. It was two boys against an advanced Army platoon. Fair match, right? Ranger (Checking his carbine rifle and combat gear): Looks like they also got the message. Sometimes, I just can't believe how well I trained them! Ryder (Mouth hung open): We're … going to need some backup. An unknown voice behind them: Lock and load, mates, need some help? Ranger whipped around and drew up his rifle. Ryder slowly followed en suite. They froze, except for their jaws hitting the ground. Before them was a stocky bloodhound Pup, completely with black tactical wear, a Pup Pack brimming with weapons and an eye-patch. Above him was a massive, hovering gunship bearing the PAW Patrol insignia and a flaming sword with wings against a shield. Ryder (Crushing the Pup in a bear hug): Talon! I thought we lost you! He could almost burst into tears of joy. Talon had been an invaluable help and even more of a friend to the PAW Patrol, up until the incident. Since then, the security Pup was presumed dead along with Ranger. Now, the sight of him being alive and well was overwhelming! Talon (Chuckling and licking Ryder's face): Nah, mate, if Ranger could survive that blast, then it would be an embarrassment for me to not to! And those goons on the other side of the bridge, mates, you're going to take them on, right? Ranger (Gradually lowering his rifle): Noveske sent them to hunt us down. Talon: Noveske, mate? Then I'm definitely in to kick their metal butts. That guy had been nothing more than a selfish jerk back in the days. To be continued very soon...